


seeing rainbows

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Royality - Freeform, College, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Heterochromia, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Roman is mentioned, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan's never been much for romance, until he looks into Janus's eyes.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 30
Kudos: 205





	seeing rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 26 - You can’t see shades of your soulmate’s eye color until you meet and look into each other’s eyes for the first time.
> 
> i know i'm late, but i swear i'm gonna finish the last couple days.

"Either my soulmate has heterochromia or I have multiple soulmates," Logan mutters to himself, hitching his backpack further up his shoulders. As always, the trees are in various shades of grey as he trudges to class.

"Maybe it's both!" Patton says, bouncing to catch up with him. Logan scrunches his nose in dismissal of the idea.

"That's highly unlikely, Pat," he says. "Do you know how rare heterochromia is? Or how rare it is to have more than one soulmate?"

"Yes," Patton says, still cheerful. "But what does that matter?" Logan pinches the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses.

"It means that statistically, it's highly improbable to-"

"Soulmates don't care about statistics," Patton reminds him impishly, grinning. _Easy for you to say,_ Logan finds himself thinking. Then again, Patton's _found_ his soulmate. Roman's a hopeless romantic just like Patton. Maybe it's a trait only found in those who are capable of seeing the full rainbow, he thinks sourly.

"Perhaps," is all Logan says out loud, satisfying his best friend. "We'd better hurry, we don't want to be late for class."

Literature is dull as always. Logan's never been much of a fan of literary analysis, and today is no different. He finds himself drifting off into thought, eyes roaming around the classroom, when his eyes land on a student he doesn't know very well. Said student is almost always bundled up in multiple layers, hat slouched over his head. The professor has urged him to take it off before, but he just delivered a flat stare, and the professor trailed off. The hat remains.

Suddenly, the student (Logan vaguely remembers his name starts with a J) turns around, his eyes meeting Logan's. Everything else falls away, as Logan gets lost in his mismatched eyes. One a vibrant gold-green, the other a rich, warm brown. He's never seen either of those colors before and he drowns helplessly in them, his ears full of static. Class ends, but Logan's barely aware of it, or the chatter of the students around him. The other student smiles crookedly and stands up, barely breaking eye contact as he saunters over to Logan.

"You must be Logan," he murmurs. "I'm Janus. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Logan replies on autopilot. He's captivated by the unruly curls of Janus's hair, escaping from beneath the hat. They're a luxurious brown as well, and Logan aches to run his fingers through each tendril.

"So you're the reason I can see blue," Janus says, his eyes glimmering with what looks like amusement.

"You're the reason I can see brown," Logan retorts. "But I-" He frowns, looking out the window for a second. Only grey meets his eyes, as they focus on the windblown tree tops.

"If we share soulmates, then I have a feeling you'll see green, too, as soon as you meet Remus," Janus says. Logan's mouth falls open in surprise.

"I- So I _do_ have two soulmates?" He sputters. Patton, completely forgotten until now, squeals beside him.

"Oh, Logan, you were right! You _do_ have two soulmates! _And_ one of your soulmates has heterochromia! Oh, this is so exciting!" He babbles, his hands clasped in front of him. Logan glances his way, entranced by the fluffy cloud of Patton's light brown hair.

"And who might you be?" Janus asks. Patton beams.

"I'm Patton! I'm Logan's friend," he answers. "My soulmate is Roman!" Janus's eyes widen in surprise.

"Remus is Roman's twin," he says. "Unless there's more than one Roman floating around campus."

"Oh wow!" Patton exclaims. "That's so cool!"

"I didn't even know Roman _had_ a twin," Logan says, blinking. Janus shrugs, a shuttered expression coming over his face.

"They hang out in different circles," he says. "Remus should be out of class by now. Do you want to meet him?"

"I'd love to," Logan says. Janus guides him out of the classroom, Patton bouncing along beside them. Butterflies tremble in Logan's stomach. What if Remus isn't his other soulmate? What if he _is_? What if he hates Logan at first sight? What if-

"Jan Jan!" A boisterous voice intrudes on his thoughts. He looks up and his mouth falls open. The man standing in front of them is definitely Roman's twin. He looks exactly like him, save for the grey streak in his hair and his vibrant green eyes.

The world floods with color around Logan as he stares into Remus's eyes and an enormous smile struggles to break free.

"This is Logan," Janus introduces him. Logan barely hears it. "Logan, this is Remus."

"You're a _babe_ ," Remus informs him, startling Logan into a breathless laugh. "Like _damn_ , me and Jan Jan are lucky."

"I feel the same way," Logan murmurs.

"Wanna ditch class and hang out somewhere?" Remus asks. It only takes a second for Logan to answer.

"Yes," he says.


End file.
